


Attention

by Serene_sama94



Series: Holiday's Specials [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: 31 de octubre, Harry James Potter se encuentra bailando solo al centro de la pista del nuevo club sensación del Londres mágico, por supuesto que recibe la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor y él lo detesta, tanto como al Halloween, pero esta noche es especial y no importa cuanto la deteste... DEBE celebrarEspecial de Halloween ligeramente inspirado en la canción "Attention" de Charlie Puth
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Holiday's Specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122287
Kudos: 3





	Attention

31 de octubre, Harry James Potter se encuentra bailando solo al centro de la pista del nuevo club sensación del Londres mágico, por supuesto que recibe la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor y él lo detesta, tanto como al Halloween, pero está noche es especial y no importa cuánto la deteste, debe celebrar. Sus amigos creen que el que se haya dejado arrastrar a aquel lugar es una buena señal, creen que por fin están dando sus heridas, pero parece que todos olvidan que lo único que le podría haber sanado le había sido arrebatado hace dos años.

Oh-oh, ooh  
You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name  
'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up  
You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A.  
'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh

La música retumbaba en sus oídos mientras tomaba otro shot de aquel caro whisky y sus caderas continuaban meneándose al ritmo de la canción muggle

-Eres patético Potter- susurró un rubio platinado llegando a su lado

-Piérdete Malfoy…

-Eso intento- susurró robándole su shot de whisky de fuego-Todo es más fácil cuando parece que vomitas hasta el alma ¿Cierto?

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-No te atrevas Potter… yo también perdí mucho ese día y se reconocer a uno de los míos- susurró antes de dejarle solo de nuevo

El moreno suspiró con fuerza antes de tomar otro trago, esta vez directo de la botella. Había pasado apenas una hora desde que llegaron al lugar y Harry Potter parecía alguien completamente distinto, el alcohol corría por sus venas llenándole de una falsa euforia por lo que ahora bailaba sensualmente dejándose llevar. Su cabeza se sentía liviana y confusa, su rostro acalorado y con un suave y agradable hormigueo que le hacía sonreír tontamente. Todo mundo le miraba y aunque lo detestara, en ese preciso momento ya no le importa, en este instante es sólo un idiota alcoholizado y no Harry-maldito-Potter.

I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh  
And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
But you're not coming home with me tonight

You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you

you've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name  
'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up

El moreno continúa con su suave meneo de caderas y nota como le desnudan y devoran con la mirada, pero él ya no siente nada, los únicos ojos que le desnudaba hasta el alma ya no están ahí… un par de manos se cuelan a sus caderas, alguien le sujeta por la espalda y él está a punto de rechazarlo cuando siente aquel aroma, cierra los ojos conteniendo el llanto por aquella mala pasada de su mente, no creyó estar tan alcoholizado, pero por Merlín, en ese momento siente su alma sangrante calmarse… lo necesita. Aún con los ojos cerrados deja a su imaginación volar mientras se restriega contra el alto y pétreo cuerpo que le sostiene con aquella fuerza tan familiar, el suave y varonil aroma del almizcle y menta lo envuelve en una burbuja de la que desea no salir nunca, siente una erección rozar sus glúteos con insistencia y sabe que debe parar pero no cree tener la fuerza…

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- susurran a su oído y el ojiverde se queda tan quieto como si de un petrificus totalus se tratara

Abre los ojos y se gira despacio con temor a estar soñando, traga saliva con dificultad y su respiración se vuelve audible cuando ve al hombre a sus espaldas, es alto, de piel cetrina y ojos tan negros como la noche, su cabello azabache cae con gracia por sus hombros y una tenue sonrisita adorna sus delgados labios. De inmediato la mente del joven viaja al día dos de mayo de 1998, a la última vez que vio aquellos ojos y como la luz se iba lentamente de ellos mientras le sujetaba con manos temblorosas.

Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face  
You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh

I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret  
You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine (you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)

  
And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect? (oh baby)  
But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)

You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh

No ha dicho una sola palabra, el moreno simplemente se deja guiar fuera del lugar como si estuviera en una nube, a cada paso sus ojos se cristalizan más, una vez en el oscuro callejón, el hombre se detiene y gira para verle de frente

-Severus…

-Hola mocoso- susurra acercándose despacio y el menor siente su corazón galopar en su pecho

-Sev…- murmura de nuevo mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y con manos temblorosas toma aquel rostro asegurándose de que sea real

-Estoy aquí Harry- murmura el pocionista tomando una de sus manos y besándola. Su mano acuna el rostro de ahora aspirante a auror y sus frentes se unen

-Por Merlín… realmente estás aquí- lloró el castaño antes de unir sus labios.

What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?  
(What are you doin'?)  
What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?  
(What are you doin'?)  
What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?  
(What are you doin'?)  
What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?

El beso fue suave y dulce en un principio, lleno de ternura y aderezado con las saladas lágrimas, pero poco a poco la intensidad aumentó, eran dos largos años de anhelo y dolor que buscaban ser purgados en ese instante, ahora era salvaje, húmedo, todo dientes y saliva mientras los dos cuerpos luchaban por fundirse en un mismo ente. Las manos del ojiverde se aferraban a la cabellera y hombros de su pareja mientras el mayor le sostenía de la espalda y caderas para no perderse del delicioso calor que tanto había extrañado

-Sev, mi Sev… no vuelvas a dejarme, por favor- sollozaba el moreno contra sus labios y sintiendo la dura pared golpear su espalda

-Lo siento, no puedo… lo siento mi amor- contestó besando cada centímetro de la piel del rostro que más amaba mientras sus manos le elevaban para hacer que se abrazara a sus caderas con las piernas

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Es la noche de todos los difuntos… me permitieron esta noche a tu lado- contestó acariciando sus cabellos

-¿Sólo está noche?- cuestionó el mejor con voz quebrada

-Sí, debo irme al amanecer... sé que no debía venir, sólo te estoy haciendo más daño pero necesitaba verte, asegurarme que estabas bien…

-Yo jamás estaría bien sin ti Sev- contestó pegando sus frentes de nuevo- ¿Por qué me abandonaste amor?

-Debía protegerte, asegurarme que sobrevivieras- contestó el pelinegro

-¿De qué me sirve si ya no estás?- gruñó molesto mientras golpeaba su torso quedamente-Me haces tanta falta, te amo demasiado…

-Y yo a ti- murmuró besando suavemente sus labios

-Llévame a casa Sev, te necesito como no tienes idea- pidió el más joven abrazándole con fuerza

I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine  
And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
But you're not coming home with me tonight

You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new

  
Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you)

What are you doin' to me? (hey) what are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?)  
(What are you doin', to me? What are you doin', huh?)  
(What are you doin', to me? What are you doin', huh?)  
(What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?)

El ojinegro obedeció, aferró a su pareja contra su pecho con toda su fuerza y se apareció a las afueras del bosque prohibido, aun llevándole en brazos caminó por el sendero que sólo ellos conocían para dirigirse a las mazmorras del castillo. Tenían sólo unas horas pero las aprovecharían al máximo, aunque claro que Severus no sabía lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer en nombre de su amor, lo había planeado todo minuciosamente y ni siquiera su Severus lo detendría, después de todo habían prometido estar juntos "Siempre" y aquel veneno que esperaba en su bolsillo le ayudaría a cumplir su promesa.

**FIN**


End file.
